pencilracefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Pencil raceapedia olympics Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' We of the TriangleCoalition would like to formally protest the slanderous account of Triangle's career. It is widely known that the star racer took a five year break from the sport to pursue an acting career. Sesame Street once devoted an entire show to her, and she has appeared in many a recycling campaign and commercial. The printed allegations of adhesive abuse and pencil "leading" are preposterous and detrimental to her reputation as a puppet role model and dedicated environmentalist! We insist you remove them from the site! TriangleCoalition 23:10, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : And Triangle should have definitely won the Impossible Race! TriangleCoalition 03:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Everyone knows Triangle cheats. How do you explain that fact that she was caught covered in treacle-like substance from point to point during the 1987 World Championship? Square was in the lead when the Impossible Race was called off. CLEARLY that makes him the winner. There is no debate! SquareRules 03:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, can we all please lighten up? In this page we are trying to represent factually events related to Pencil Racing. The unsubstantiated claims are STATED as rumors or heresay. We are all on the same side - fans of the sport! Shouldn't we be banning together to advocate for the Olympic games? And anyway, won't Square and Triangle fans have to root for the same team next year?MrFladoodled 05:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I'll never root for that sticky fingered Triangle! Square obviously has the most integrity of anyone involved in the sport. Triangle may have raced courses (STICKY FINGERS), but has she ever designed a course? I didn't think so. SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SquareRules 05:14, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I think you are forgetting that Triangle is in the process of designing one of the most ambitious courses in history. I think we are all looking forward to the deployment of this course, considering the huge corporate investiment estimated at 1.8 Billion USD. The "Elmer's 500" name is a bit suspicious though. Anyway, X is the best! The only one who cares about the environement...'' Unregistered Contributor''. 06:27, April 10, 2010 (UTC) hi i'm the person who uses square and i would like to tell squarerules that SQUARE HAS CHEATED BEFORE!!!! he is the reason tape is banned and the BAD race is called the BAD race. oh and triangle should have won the impossible race. Darthtyop 22:09, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Are you secretly a member of the TriangleCoalition? How can you say that? He was in the lead during the Impossible Race! We do not believe you know Square at all. Square has NEVER cheated. He RULES! SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE! We love Square! SquareRules 23:33, April 10, 2010 (UTC) We have no formal affiliation with Darthtyop. But we LOVE him! He speaks sense! And for the record, Triangle has explained multiple times, the treacle-like substance discovered on her during the 1987 World Championship was pecan pie filling minus the pecans. Let Pencil Racing into the Olympics!! TriangleCoalition 23:38, April 10, 2010 (UTC) square has cheated. i should know because i compete as square. he once put a sticky putty eraser on his pencil. although he is a good pencil racer and was stuck on an obstacle that made him go one move then go 6 inches backwards just the race was cut of before he could move back six inches. 4 inches behind her. he is a good pencil racer and person but like all racers hes not perfect. i believe squarerules is misguided. Darthtyop 02:15, April 12, 2010 (UTC) We have heard rumors that Circle has signed a nine-figure deal to join Team iFruit. Does anyone know when this might be announced? ClubCircle 23:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I thought Circle, Square, Triangle and X were all going to race for iFruit next year - has something changed? Unknown User 21:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) HA! Good one Darthtyop! I'll bet all the SquareRulers out there are spinning their respective pencils now! The truth is we wouldn't be talking about any of these racers if they didn't indulge in a little cheating and adhesive abuse. XEssentialists, 23;13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) If you are one of the many who believes that Elvis didn't really die, and is actually pencil racing as X, join us! Xspeculators, 11:23, April 14, 2010 (UTC) To Darthtyop - I have to dispute sum your claim. How can u be square? square is like a milllionaire - i heard he does live in a mansion somplace in wuhu that spent like 36 million bucks to live there so i dont think he goes onto wiki. i thinking not like going to go onto wiki if i was he a millionire or like a BILLIONAIREs. Also how can trianglewin impossible race? no way. square would win. lets have a rematch. square better!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Unregistered User, 22:06, April 14 2010 (UTC) What is wrong with you people?!!! You SO-CALLED fans of pencil racing have split up the pencil racing dream team. Because of YOU, Square and Triangle have quit team iFruit! HOW can you live with yourselves? And Square--perhaps the most famous pencil racer of all--was actually contributing to our site, and now he is no longer going on wikia? !!!! You have done a great disservice to pencil racing fans around the world. Unregistered User, 11:06, April 21 2010 (UTC) i still go on the wiki. besides i rejoined team ifruit. square.Darthtyop 21:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) this is a secret but x is on this website. i'm not going to tell you who he is though. oh yeah that mansion thing is just fake. it's really 4 houses on different parts of wuhu island (private island, the town, about 10 miles north east of the hillside cabins, and on the beach.)Darthtyop 19:11, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I wonder how Triangulum broke into Square's mansion and hid that racecourse behind his couch? They truly are everywhere. SquareRules 02:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC)